Engagements
by Cookieplzandthnx
Summary: Every engagement is special in it's own way. Join our favourite Total Drama couples on their life changing experience of love and romance. Last time: Mike and Zoey. Now up: Duncan and Courtney
1. Alejandro and Heather

"A trip to Hawaii?" Heather asked curiously.

"Si, mi amor," Alejandro said holding Heather's hands, "It's going to be perfect."

"We'll see about that."

A week later the two were checked into a hotel and have lots of fun together but it was time for Alejandro to do what he set out to do.

"We're almost there," he told blindfolded Heather.

"Where are we?"she asked. Heather never trusted anyone not even her own boyfriend.

"We're here, mi amor," he said taking the blindfold off. There they were, standing in the exact spot as they were at the Total Drama World Tour finale.

"Why are we-?" she asked before being cut off by Alejandro's finger pressed to her lip. He should have known that she absolutely hated by cut off. She bit his finger.

"Ow!" he cried in a mix of pain, surprise and anger, "What was that for?!"

"You know I hate being cut off," she said looking at her nails impatiently, "Anyways, why did you really bring me here?"

Alejandro regained his composure and said with a sigh, "I brought you here because this was the place of our first kiss. Even though you did knee me in the groin." He winced at the memory.

"Yeah so?" she asked a little coldly.

"Despite all of your attitude and meanness," he said getting down on one knee, "I love you. Will you marry me?" He pulled a little engagement ring sized box out of his pants pocket and flipped open revealing a diamond studded ring.

She was taken aback. With a tiny smile upon her face she answered, "Don't be silly. Of course I'll marry you." He slid the ring onto her finger and embraced her. They were without a doubt made for each other.


	2. Trent and Gwen

Trent woke up and took a look at his calendar. It was September 9th or 9/9 for him. He looked at the beautiful gothic woman next to him sleeping peacefully. Today was his lucky day so it was bound to good well.

About an hour later Gwen got out of bed and joined Trent for breakfast.

"Morning," Gwen mumbled.

"Morning sunshine," Trent replied teasingly. She proceeded to whack him upside the head.

"Maybe I deserved that," Trent said with a sheepish smile. She sat down next to him and nodded. "Anyways, hurry up I want to be up there for nine o'clock sharp and it's seven o'clock."

"Okay. Okay. Don't want to upset you and your number nine obsession," she replied in a teasing tone. He mockingly lifted his hand as if he was about to hit her. "And don't you dare."

It was fifty eight minutes pat eight when they arrived at a cliff called, "Nine Luck Cliff". It was rumoured that when a proposal or wedding took place there on the ninth day in the ninth month and at the ninth hour the couple was going have good luck for the rest of their lives.

"We're here," Trent said parking the car and exiting it.

"It's beautiful up here," Gwen said also exiting the car. The two took seat at the edge of the cliff with their legs hanging over the cliff. "So why did you bring me here?" she asked him.

He took a look at his watch 9:00, time to start the proposal. Taking her hands and standing her up he said, "Gwen. I love you with all my heart. When we broke up and you started dating Duncan it was the most depressing time of my life. You made me the luckiest man in the world when you took me back. You looked past my OCD and saw me for a person not some nine obsessed freak of nature." He slid the ring onto her finger and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me and be my wife?"

There were tears in her eyes as she looked at the ring of her finger and the man she loved. "Yes. I will marry you," she said. He stood up, lifted her up bridal style and spun her around nine times.

When he put her down he asked, "Do you why I proposed on the ninth of September at nine o'clock?"

"Because of your love of number nine," she guessed.

"No, because when a proposal or wedding happens at this time it is said that the couple has lots of luck," he replied.

"Oh. Well, I know where and when we'll have our wedding. One year for today," she said with a grin.

"Perfect idea," he said also with a grin. Indeed as the legend went the two had great luck for the rest of their lives.


	3. Mike and Zoey

It was Saturday morning and Mike was ready to march over to Zoey's house and ask for her father's approval to have her hand in marriage. He really didn't want to do it but her parents were old fashioned people. He jumped in his and drove straight there. He even gained a speeding ticket due to his excitement. "It's worth it," he thought.

He knocked on the door and a short man with grey hair wearing a business suit answered it. He rolled his eyes at the young man and asked harshly, "What do you want?"

"I want your permission to have your daughter's hand in marriage. So, can I have for the rest of my life?"

"No you can't marry her. You have MPD so you'll never be able to take care of her. You'll never get my blessing until the day I die. Tough luck pal but no."

"Why are you so rude? Just because I have a mental condition doesn't mean I can't take care of her and I love more than you'll ever know."

"My answer is still no. How do I even know if you aren't just an alternate personality and not the real deal?"

"You know what? I only did this for her but I don't need your permission. I am marrying her and we'll be a family whether you love me or hate me. Whether you approve of it or not. Good day." With that Mike walked away with his head held high towards his car completely ignoring the muffled curses and the slamming of the door. He drove home to plan the proposal.

* * *

Meanwhile at Zoey's house. "I can't believe that he actually believes he can take care of my little princess," her father fumed. Luckily Zoey wasn't home to hear but it was his wife who had heard his rant.

"What's wrong with you?" asked his equally petite wife.

"Her boyfriend thinks that he can come over here and ask for our little Zoey's hand in marriage with his condition and all."

"That's what you're fuming about Steve? In case you didn't realize Zoey is 19 years old. No matter what you do or say she still loves him. I think it's time you put this matter to rest.

"We'll see about that, Fiona."

* * *

Back with Mike, he was getting ready to meet her at their secret little grotto in the park. The inside of it was truly beautiful. A little stream over water always flowed inside of it and there were diamonds in the ceiling.

He texted Zoey saying:

'_Meet me at the grotto, tonight at 8. I have a special surprise._ '

He phone buzzed with the reply:

'_Hey Mike. Going to be a little late. Dad wants me at his business dinner. Pick me up at 9. Love u.'_

He was not really excited to go back over there but send a reply of: '_Sure.'_

* * *

Back at Zoey's house, she at just put down her cell phone on the coffee table and got up to use the bathroom. Her father walked past the coffee table and saw her phone buzz. He picked up the phone and he saw the text Zoey and Mike's text to each other. "Well, I guess this business dinner will start a little later that I hoped," he thought taking out his own phone and calling his business partner with a half baked excuse to explain why dinner should start at 8 and asking the woman to bring her son. His daughter was not going anywhere with that mentally insane guy.

* * *

At eight o'clock the door bell rang and Zoey answered the door. Standing there was a tall, broad shouldered woman with her hair styled into messy bun and piercing green eyes and a tall young man with neatly combed brown hair and green eyes.

"I assume you're my father's business partners," she said as the lady nodded, "Come on in." The lady walked passes her while her son took the opportunity to alp Zoey's body up like a dog.

"Hey. I'm Tony," he said holding out his hand.

"I'm Zoey and I am also taken," she replied deadpanned.

"By who? I seek him out."

"None of your business. Now, just leave me alone." She felt her commando side wanting to break out but she stopped herself settling to just ignore the jerk and have dinner. The rest of the dinner went uneventful with the exception of Tony making passes to Zoey and her rejecting them over and over again.

Until, the clock stroke nine o'clock and there was a knock at the door. Steve got up and answered it with both Zoey and Tony walking behind him. He saw it was Mike and tried to close the door but Mike caught it with his foot and said, "I am here for Zoey."

Before Steve could reply, Tony cut it and said, "So you're her boyfriend. Hm. You're going down." He lunged at Mike before Mike could even register what just happened. The two wrestled on the ground until Mike got so upset that he pulled Tony by the hair off of the ground and punched him knocking him out cold. Tony laid battered and bruised while Mike only had a little minor scratch.

* * *

"Shall we go?" Mike asked taking Zoey's hand.

"We shall," Zoey said walking off to the car with him. Leaving her father gaping like a fish.

They arrived at the grotto a couple of minutes later since it was not really far away from her house.

"So, you told me have something special for me?" she asked.

"Yes. I do. Zoey, I love you and you were the person who fully accepted me besides Cameron. You have been there for me and ever since I first laid eyes on you when we were on that boat to the island and I knew you were the one. We may have had our share of ups and downs but we always manage to overcome it. I wish to wake up next to you every day, have a family with you and most importantly have you for the rest of my natural born life," he said taking out the ring which had a gold band and a single ruby in the middle while her eyes filled with tears, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes! I will marry you," she said. He slipped the ring onto her finger, stood up and kissed her with raw passion.

As the kiss parted, Zoey asked, "How did you get my father to hand me over to you in marriage?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and replied, "I actually didn't. I asked but he said not over his dead body and that I wouldn't be able to take of you because of my disorder."

"Well, that doesn't matter because we're engaged and there's nothing he can do about it." The two kiss again with more passion than the first.

* * *

Meanwhile at Zoey's house. "What the hell happened to my son?" asked Steve's outraged business partner looking at her bloody and battered son laying unconscious.

"It's a long story," Steve replied.

* * *

A/N:

Me: Okay I don't own Total Drama or any of its characters. I do own the plot, Steve, Tony, Fiona and Steve's business partner. At the beginning, I referred to a song that I also don't know the first person to guess what song gets to PM me and OC which I'll use in the next one shot or if they want cameo in one of my DP stories that I will be posting. So, guess away and do not PM any OCs unless I confirm that you won by PM. Sorry, guest but I can't help you here. First, to guess correctly wins. Bye bye.


	4. Duncan and Courtney

Duncan knew that Courtney loved everything to be perfect so his plan had to go off without a hitch. He had to be a smooth criminal for his law loving princess. He called in advance for a dinner reservation to one of the most fanciest and expensive restaurant in the town. He put on his fanciest tuxedo and set out for Courtney's house knowing the major disaster it would be if arrived even five minutes late.

Now, Duncan was not old-fashioned. Normally, he would just blow his horn, wait for the girl to just in and leave but tonight was special so he walked up to the door and knocked. As the door opened he held out his hand for Courtney but to his surprise it was her father. The huge Latino man did not take too kindly to having Duncan holding his hand. He gruffly pulled it back and asked, "You're Duncan, right?"

"Yes," Duncan replied.

"You better treat my daughter, right. Any tattoos or encounters with the law?"

"No," Duncan lied through his teeth. He did in fact have a tattoo which he got with Courtney and it would take a couple of sleepless days to list off all of his charges against the law.

Before he could grill Duncan anymore there was soft patter of feet coming down the stairs. It was Courtney wearing a silk red knee length dress, matching red high heels and black fingerless and she was not to happy seeing her father roughing up her boyfriend. "Daddy, you leave Duncan alone!" she yelled in defence for her boyfriend.

"Sorry, Princess," he said awkwardly walking back as she linked her arm through Duncan's arm and walking towards the car. Duncan made the mistake of looking back to smirk at the older man and was greeted by a death glare as the door shut.

* * *

Once they reached the car and was on their way Duncan just had to ask Courtney one question. "You're father calls you Princess so why can't I?"

Surprisingly, she answered back calmly. "It's a father to daughter thing we have. The only other man that can call me Princess is my future husband."

"Well, I guess I'll be calling you that soon," he thought smirking both inwardly and outwardly. To busy wrapped up in his thoughts he pasted the restaurant.

"Aren't we suppose to be going there?!" Courtney half-questioned, half-shouted.

"Relax. I'll just make a U-turn here," he said making an illegal U-turn just as a cop was coming down the road. The sirens wailed and a demanding, feminine voice came from the speakers saying, "Pull over, now."

Duncan complied not wanting to ruin the night by getting arrested. Out of the police car came a female cop. She walked over to Duncan's car and pounding on the window. He thought he was listening to the Jurassic Park soundtrack and Courtney was obviously appalled.

"Roll down the windows, now," the cop demanded.

Again Duncan complied, rolling down the windows slowly to see if maybe she would calm down. Yeah, that did not work. "What is your problem? You could have killed me back there! Where did you learn how to drive? How long did you have your license?" she mounted off.

"Since I was 16."

She basically growled at Duncan and continued ranting. She looked like she was ready to kill. After awhile she walked back to her car, forgetting to give Duncan a ticket, and drove off.

Courtney face palmed and said, "Just keep driving."

* * *

Eventually, they arrived at the restaurant and luckily their seats were still there. They were guided to their seats by a tall man with neatly combed black hair that worn a name tag marked 'AJ' who seemed to trip a lot.

After dropping their menus about fifteen times, he finally was able to hand the couple their menus. "Water?" AJ offered.

"Sure," Courtney accepted. AJ poured the water but the glass accidently slipped out of his hands, sending shards of glass everywhere.

"I'll get that cleaned," AJ said walking off but then he tripped over his own two feet. "Ah!" he yelled as gripped onto the table for support but ultimately making the table fall on top of him.

"Probably for the best that I didn't serve your food yet," he joked but was met with glares from both Courtney and Duncan.

"Right. Okay. I'll just more you to a next table," he said getting up. He then waved to his co-worker and asked, "Could you clean this up? You know what happens when I clean." His co-worker visibly shuddered.

* * *

At the next table Duncan and Courtney sat down and gave their orders to the clumsy waiter. Duncan ordered the spaghetti and red wine and Courtney ordered chicken soup and white wine. They waited for the waiter to leave before talking. "How does he still have his job, here?" she asked frustrated.

"I have no idea. If he was to ever end up in jail, his clumsiness would get him killed immediately," he mused.

"No doubt about it," she agreed taking a sip of water.

AJ came back out with a tray of their exact order. He put Duncan's order on the table without an incident but when he picked up Courtney's the bowl slipped out of his hands and onto her lap. "You scalded me! And this is going to stain!" she roared. She got and kicked the waiter in the shin and demanded, "Is there always butter in your hands or do you have two left feet or both?!" she screamed right into his face. This caught the attention of all of the diners.

"I… I...am... sorry," he said stuttering.

"Sorry is not going to fix this. Your ass just ruined my date!" All this while Duncan is just watching impressed by Courtney. That's the girl he first met and loved.

"And you now what? You are going to pay for me to get a new dress and this dinner is free," she said almost too sweetly.

"Whatever you say! Whatever you say!" he cried running into the kitchen with tears in his eyes.

"Alright let's go," she said to Duncan. Her attention turned to the spectators watching her like she was a mad woman. "What are you looking at?! Get back to eating!" she shouted. Everyone except Duncan obeyed her afraid of her because of the fear of the unknown about her.

* * *

On the outside of the restaurant Courtney and Duncan were walking to the car when Duncan stopped her in her tracks. "Court? How about we go to the park I have a surprise for you."

"Mr. Bad Boy wants to go to the park? Anyways, let's make it quick because I just want to go home. This date was a disaster."

"I'll make it quick. Let's go."

Soon they arrived at the park and sat down on a bench. The moon and stars were shining brightly in the night sky. The couple observed the stars for awhile in complete silence until Courtney broke it. "This almost makes me forget about the disaster at the restaurant. So what was the surprise?"

Duncan quickly jumped down on one knee and said, "Courtney. You are the wind beneath my wings. You always bail me out of trouble. I regret any pain and suffering I have ever put on you. I know that you like everything perfect and tonight was not exactly that. In fact it was just horrible but maybe this will turn it around. Will you marry me, Princess?"

"Yes. Of course. I would have said yes no matter what happened tonight." He slid a ring with a gold band and oval turquoise gem laid in the middle. The light from the moon reflected onto the ring making it shine.

The two gazed into each other's eyes and leaned in until their foreheads touched. They kissed. Their tongues fighting the other for dominance until Courtney won. So, basically they were making out on the park bench until another couple with a small child walked by. "Get a room," the child said.

They parted and Courtney dragged Duncan by the jacket and said, "That's what we're going to do." Duncan's face turned scarlet red with embarrassment and joy. Maybe this night was not as bad as it seemed to be.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Me: Okay thanks to the winner of the contest zorbo678 for letting me use your OC and everyone who entered. Okay, so I have a next contest. If you answer this question correctly your OC will be featured in my next chapter. Who is the host of my next in progress story Total Drama Newly Wed Games? PM your answers. Please again no one PM an OC unless you I PM you that you have won. I don't own Total Drama or as I will start saying IDOTD. Peace out for now y'all.**_


End file.
